L'épopée de Kû
by xbob
Summary: <html><head></head>Au collège de Konoha, un nouvel élève fait son apparition. Originaire d'Ame, Naruto Uzumaki se voit partager la même chambre que Sasuke Uchiwa à son grand déplaisir. Car le tigre doré d'Ame cache bien plus qu'un sombre secret…</html>


**La cité des mystères**

Le cri strident du train trancha dans le bruit ambiant de la cité de Konoha. Il s'arrêta dans la gare bondé de gens et toutes les portes s'ouvrirent dans une synchronisation parfaite. Un flot de voyageur s'en déversa pour inonder le quai. Au dernier wagon, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans à la toise blonde en émergea, une lourde valise contenant toutes ses possessions roulant derrière lui. Il porta un regard mêlant nostalgie et émerveillement sur les lieux avant de se diriger vers la sortie. En attendant dans la file contrôlant les bagages, il contempla les lieux. Le soleil se refléta un court instant sur la clef en or qui ne quittait jamais son cou. De l'autre coté des railles, un foule attendait leur tour pour embarquer dans le train continuant son périple au travers du pays. Quelques gardiens à la mine renfrognée s'occupaient de conserver l'ordre dans la gare. Plus loin, quelques enfants se poursuivaient entre les piliers soutenant l'immense toit au grand dam de leurs parents. Après s'être acquitté des formalités d'usage, Naruto fut guidé vers la sortie par une douce mélodie. S'arrêtant au pas de la porte, il vit une petite foule entourant une rousse jouant de la flute traversière. Cette scène l'ému, lui qui venait d'une ville où que les hommes d'affaire parcourait de long en large d'un pas pressé. Il resta jusqu'à la fin du morceau, puis jeta une poigné de monnaie dans l'étui reposant sur le sol. Ce fut sur cet air joyeux que le voyageur héla l'un des taxis stationnés près de la gare. Après avoir rangé sa valise dans le coffre, Naruto indiqua la direction des résidences du lycée de Konoha. Le garçon afficha un émerveillement non feint tout le long du trajet devant le tableau de la ville inondé par le soleil. Une fois arrivé à destination, Naruto constata qu'il avait largement de l'avance. Laissant sa valise au bon soin du concierge, il fit le tour de l'établissement par curiosité. Remarquant une échelle de métal remonté à l'arrière, l'athlétique garçon sauta sur la benne à ordure, grimpa au rebord d'une fenêtre et s'élança vers l'échelle en l'attrapant d'une main. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Naruto contemplait la cité à partir du toit des résidences. Les mèches volant au vent, le blond tira une photo usé représentant son père de son portefeuille et la tendit devant la lui. Superposant le paysage avec la photo, Naruto fit un grand sourire.

-C'est bien ici que je trouverais toutes les réponses, dit-il à voix haute.

Naruto arpentait les couloirs de l'établissement au coté d'une plantureuse blonde. Tsunade, la directrice du collège de Konoha, le guida vers se qui serait sa nouvelle chambre dans l'année à suivre. Arrivé devant la chambre numéro quarante-six, elle glissa la clef dans la serrure. La porte s'entrouvrit sur un garçon de l'âge de Naruto rangeant son linge dans une armoire. Une valise ouverte trônait sur l'un des deux lits de la résidence, ne comprenant qu'une seule pièce avec chambre de bain. En le voyant, Naruto jeta un regard irrité à la directrice.

-J'avais bien spécifié que je voulais une chambre simple, il me semble.

-Désolé, mais nous avons manqué de place et toutes les chambres simples sont prise. Un mémo vous a été envoyé à cet avis il y a une semaine.

-J'avais déjà quitté Ame à cette date, maugréa Naruto en effleurant les fines cicatrices qui lui barraient les joues. Dans ce cas, attribuez-moi une autre chambre double, je payerai les deux parties.

-Vous vous y prenez trop tard, objecta Tsunade. Absolument toutes nos chambres sont prises. Vous pouvez toujours loger ailleurs, mais il faudra tout de même payer le loyer jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est stipulé dans le contrat. L'avance de trois mois à d'ailleurs déjà été touché.

Le découragement saisie Naruto, il n'avait pas prévu une seule seconde partager une chambre avec quelqu'un. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite table aligné dans le coin de la chambre, de la télévision coincé devant les deux lits et du minuscule comptoir ne comprenant qu'un micro-onde. Il serait serré tout les deux, mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Naruto. Une promiscuité continue avec un colocataire ralentirait grandement ses recherches et il devrait de plus se montrer discret. D'un autre coté, cette situation pouvait bien avoir des bons cotés inattendu.

-Bon, ça l'air que je n'ai pas trop le choix, lâcha-t-il.

-Parfait, dit Tsunade avec un air victorieux, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. Monsieur Uzumaki, n'oubliez pas que votre rencontre avec votre nouveau tuteur à lieu aujourd'hui.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto jeta sa valise sur le lit libre et referma la porte. Ses affaires se résumaient à quelques vêtements pour les fins de semaines, des souliers de rechange, un ensemble chic et quelques éléments d'ordre pratique, tel une brosse à dent. À cela venait s'ajouter un ordinateur portable et bien sur, une réserve conséquente de ramen. En ouvrant la penderie, le nouvel étudiant remarqua que des uniformes scolaires y avaient déjà été rangés à son intention.

-Je voulais pas davantage partager ta compagnie, alors tu es mieux de pas trop être chiant, dit l'autre garçon d'un ton cassant.

-Ravis qu'on pense la même chose, rétorqua Naruto. Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, et toi?

-Sasuke Uchiwa.

Naruto profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Sasuke pour glisser un objet le long de sa jambe. Il replaça ensuite le bas de son pantalon d'un mouvement discret avant de ranger sa dernière pile de vêtements.

-Il est comment le collège, ici?

-Chiant, répondit l'Uchiwa d'un ton ennuyé. Les filles sont lourdes, les professeurs complètement timbré et les autres élèves ne sont que des idiots. Encore une autre année des plus ennuyeuse et il faut que je partage ma chambre en prime.

Le discours négatif de Sasuke n'intéressa guère Naruto, qui ne la posait que pour la forme. En réalité, il s'intéressait bien peu au collège et à son personnel. Cependant, les lois de ce pays l'obligeaient à suivre des études s'il y résidait un certain temps. Ils lui imposaient aussi un tuteur, qu'il devait rencontrer dans peu de temps.

-Bon, ça pas l'air super sympa, mais je pense que je vais y survivre, rigola Naruto. Il faut que j'aille rencontrer mon nouveau tuteur, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop étouffant.

-Hn.

Le nouvel élève sortie des bâtiments des résidences par la porte arrière. Devant lui s'étendait un terrain de football entouré d'une piste d'athlétisme qui séparait les résidences du collège lui-même. Naruto longea le terrain en jetant un coup d'œil distraits au deux personnes qui y courrait dans une affreuse combinaison verte. Le blond s'engouffra dans le collège et parcouru le couloir de gauche en lisant les numéros de porte. C'est en se demandant quel serait le genre de son nouveau tuteur qu'il ouvrit la porte du professeur d'écologie. Il pouvait lui compliquer la tache en se montrant très stricte, ou encore lui facilité les choses avec un certain laxisme. La première chose que remarqua Naruto fut les bocaux alignés tout le long du mur. À l'intérieur se trouvait des batraciens de tous les genres, allant des petites grenouilles colorées aux gros crapauds recouverts de pustule. La seconde fut le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs qui regardait par la fenêtre avec des jumelles sophistiqué. La chose aurait presque put paraitre normal pour un professeur d'écologie, si les jumelles en question n'était pas braqué sur l'aile des résidences qu'occupait les filles.

-Je vous dérange? Fit Naruto pour attirer l'attention du vieil homme.

Le professeur Jiraya sursauta de surprise et se retourna vers Naruto en dissimulant ses jumelles d'un air coupable. L'étranger se dit avec déplaisir que sa vie dans les prochains neuf mois allait grandement être influée par cet homme.

-Ha… bonjour! Dit Jiraya d'un ton enjoué. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir remarqué, mais j'observais un spécimen très rares d'oiseaux mouches. Il avait vraiment des formes parfaites et était d'une beauté… Hum, hum, je m'écarte un peu, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu me voir pour parler d'oiseau?

-Non, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je viens juste d'arriver. Le gouvernement m'a indiqué que je me trouverais sous votre tutelle le temps de mon séjour au pays de feu.

-Ha oui, l'étudiant étranger! Se rappela Jiraya. Tu es venu étudier à Konoha cette année, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet.

-Bon, ta tutrice à Ame m'a envoyé les papiers pour te faire passer sous ma juridiction jusqu'à ta majorité. Elle m'a d'ailleurs fait l'éloge de tes qualités, appuyant surtout sur ton indépendance.

-Oui, je suis sur que je serais capable de me débrouiller sans l'aide d'un tuteur, tenta subtilement Naruto.

Jiraya croisa les bras et hocha la tête pour approuver les dires de Naruto. L'élève eu soudain le bref espoir que son tuteur le laisserait tranquille et se contenterait de signer la paperasse qui lui incombait.

-Bien sur, tu es presque un adulte maintenant. Tu as atteint l'âge d'indépendance que chérissent tous les adolescents. Cependant…

Naruto frissonna, un cependant était rarement de bon augure. Jiraya se leva et fit le tour des bocaux à grenouille avant dans choisir une, qu'il posa sur le bureau entre lui et son futur élève.

-Il serait irresponsable pour un tuteur de ne pas t'appuyer et te guider vers cette indépendance. C'est pourquoi tu dois d'abords apprendre à prendre soin de cette grenouille avant de pouvoir prendre soin de toi-même.

-Hein?

-Tu m'as bien compris, c'est une sorte de test, si on veut. Rapportes cette grenouille chez toi et prend en soin. Cela t'apprendra le sens des responsabilités ainsi que la valeur de la vie.

L'orphelin jeta un coup d'œil méfiant au batracien. S'occuper d'une grenouille ne l'enchantait guère, mais c'était bien peu cher payer pour davantage de laxisme de la part de son tuteur.

-Bon d'accord, soupira Naruto, je vais prendre soin de votre crapaud.

-Grenouille!

Naruto ressortir de bureau une heure plus tard, l'aquarium sous les bras. Ils avaient signées tous les papiers le transférant sous la tutelle de ce vieux pervers, puis Jiraya lui avait administré des conseils pour s'occupé de son nouveau compagnon. L'entretien avait cessé lorsqu'un groupe de fille alla courir sur la piste, au plus grand bonheur de Naruto. Le nouvel étudiant fit un détour à la boutique du collège pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires et les divers livres requis. Ce fut un bocal à grenouille dans les mains et un sac à dos, fraichement acquis, pesant une tonne qu'il retourna à sa chambre. En voyant le batracien, Sasuke posa son livre et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu comptes pas garder ce truc ici?

-J'ai pas le choix, répondit Naruto, ce timbré de Jiraya me l'a confié.

-Ça donne des verrues, objecta Sasuke.

-Les crapauds donnes des verrus, pas les grenouilles.

-Oui, mais les grenouilles sentent mauvaise.

Naruto soupira en posant le bocal sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son colocataire dès le premier jour. Ils allaient partager la même chambre toute une année, alors ils devront apprendre à supporter la présence de l'autre.

-Écoute, j'ai pas plus envie de garder Gamakichi dans cette chambre que toi, mais mon tuteur me l'impose. C'était ça ou avoir des comptes à lui rendre toutes les journées.

-Ha, parce qu'il a un petit nom, maintenant? Se moqua Sasuke.

L'orphelin prit la moquerie comme un accord inavoué de l'Uchiwa et se fit chauffer un bol de ramen. Durant ce temps, Sasuke reprit sa lecture en jetant de temps en temps un regard haineux au batracien. Naruto engloutit son repas en vitesse avant d'enfiler une veste pour sortir. Au moment de franchir la porte, son colocataire l'interpela.

-N'oublie pas de revenir avant le couvre-feu.

-Quel couvre-feu?

-Tu le saurais si tu lisais tes mémos, ça été envoyé en même temps que celui de la chambre. Tu n'as pas entendu parler de l'étrangleur?

-Non, je viens d'arriver en ville, l'informa Naruto. Qui est-ce?

-Un type qui étrangle les gens, qui est-ce que tu veux que ce soit? Ironisa l'Uchiwa. Ils ont retrouvé le premier corps il y a un mois, puis ce fut l'hécatombe. Pas moins de six morts, tous étranglés après le coucher du soleil. On dit que l'assassin rode la nuit à la recherche de proie et lorsqu'il en trouve une, il la suit jusqu'au pas de sa maison et l'étrangle avec un nœud coulant au moment où la déverrouille sa porte.

-Ton truc fait clicher de film de série B, remarqua le blond.

-N'empêche que c'est arrivé, et la police n'a pas encore mit la main sur le meurtrier.

-Comme si j'allais croire ton histoire à la con.

Sans se laisser démonter, Naruto traversa la pièce pour déverrouiller la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il aurait besoin d'un moyen de revenir en douce puisqu'il prévoyait revenir que tard dans la nuit.

-On est au sixième étages, je te ferrais remarquer, dit Sasuke qui comprit ses intentions.

Le mystérieux étranger haussa les épaules en sortant de la pièce. L'air à l'extérieur avait considérablement rafraichi, mais c'était toujours mieux que l'atmosphère humide présente à Ame. Naruto avait parfois encore l'impression que l'humidité s'était incrustée au plus profond de ses os. Il mit ses vieux souvenirs de coté pour revenir à l'instant présent. Maintenant que les formalités concernant le collège étaient terminées, il pouvait se consacrer à son véritable but. Avant de prendre le train, Naruto avait prit en note l'adresse des bureaux de la presse qui couvrait Konoha. Le jeune homme à l'accueil fut très serviable et permis au blond de consulté les archives autant qu'il le souhaiterait. En s'assoyant devant un ordinateur, Naruto fut soulager de savoir les archives informatisés, il n'aurait donc pas à fouiller parmi des centaines de caisse. Il ouvrit l'outil de recherche et commença à pianoter sur son clavier.

MINATO NAMIKAZE

La recherche donna trois résultats qu'il s'empressa de lire. La première était une minuscule colonne informant que son père avait gagné le concours de science national. La seconde était infiniment plus intéressante. Elle racontait que le célèbre professeur Sarutobi prenait sa retraite, léguant la charge de son laboratoire de recherche au jeune génie travaillant pour lui, Minato. L'article se finissait par les diverses découvertes faites par Hiruzen Sarutobi le long de sa vie. Une photo représentait Minato et Hiruzen s'échanger une poigné de main, avec un troisième personnage aux cheveux longs en arrière plans.

-Ainsi, mon père était chercheur, marmonna Naruto.

Le troisième article mentionnait la mystérieuse disparition du professeur Namikaze. Il n'avait laissé aucune trace derrière lui, aucun document de recherche, aucune photo, rien. Volatilisé tel un fantôme qui n'aurait jamais réellement existé. Le portrait souriant de son père accompagnant l'article lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Minato, un grand vide s'emparait de Naruto. Il se sentait plongé dans un gouffre sans fond, à la poursuite d'un spectre qui disparaissait entre ses doigts. L'orphelin aurait bien aimé passé des heures sur ses recherches, mais le garçon vint lui annoncer qu'il fermait les bureaux pour la nuit. En sortant à l'extérieur, Naruto s'aperçu que le soleil s'était déjà retranché à l'horizon et que les ombres de la nuit s'étirait pour recouvrir la ville. Le couvre-feu des résidences aurait lieux dans moins de dix minutes, mais Naruto avait une dernière course à faire avant de rentré.

Naruto frappa trois coup sec sur le cadre de la porte, compta cinq secondes et redonna deux coup. Un son étouffé parvint de l'intérieur des lieux et une voix rauque le questionna de l'intérieur.

-Qui t'envois?

-L'ange de Dieu, répondit Naruto.

La porte s'entrouvrit et laissa apparaître un homme au visage masqué. Le type à la large carrure avait deux yeux d'un vert profond et une peau sombre inhabituelle dans ce pays. En voyant le gamin, le propriétaire des lieux fronça les sourcils. Il regarda des deux cotés de la ruelle sombre et reporta son regard sur le blond. L'on entendit sa bague pianoter sur le bois de la porte.

-Je ne fais pas affaire avec les gamins, grogna-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas un simple gamin, Hoku.

En entendant ce nom, le dénommé Hoku s'effaça pour laisser entrer Naruto. La porte donnait sur l'arrière boutique d'une armurerie bien connue de Konoha. Dans cette armurerie, on pouvait se procurer n'importe quelle arme à feu légal, du moment que l'on détendait un permis. Seul les clients spéciaux étaient cependant autorisé à dans l'arrière boutique, où les lois n'étaient plus du tout en application. Sur les murs reposaient des armes de tout genre, allant d'un colt à un AK45 en passant par un katana japonais. Naruto regarda un moment, impressionné, la vaste collection d'arme.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui peu bien amener un gamin comme toi dans ma boutique? demanda l'homme masqué. Je ne perds pas mon temps à vendre des canifs aux étudiants rebelles.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un simple gamin, répondit son client. Je recherche une arme légère et précise, un Beretta Cheetah du modèle 87 si possible.

-Hum, je crains de ne pas en avoir en stock, répondit Hoku, déjà plus serviable. Il faudrait que je fasse une commande spéciale, ce qui occasionnerait des frais supplémentaires. J'ai cependant un Beretta 92 qui possède davantage de précision, bien que plus lourd.

-Nan, ce qu'il te faudrait, c'est une arme blanche, fit une voix de la pièce adjacente. C'est silencieux, léger et d'une précision mortelle.

Un type aux cheveux gris fit son apparition, un large poignard dans la main. Naruto remarqua aussitôt la bague qui ornait son index. Ainsi, ce type était aussi l'un des neufs membres de lune rouge. Impressionné, Naruto fit un sourire serviable au nouveau venu.

-Désolé, mais j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut en arme blanche, répondit Naruto en tapotant sa jambe. Par contre, j'ai dut me débarrasser de mon artillerie aux douanes du pays.

-Bah, les armes à feu c'est pour les mauviettes. À quoi bon tuer un homme si on ne peut pas sentir son sang chaud s'écouler entre nos doigts?

-Hidan, tu es ici pour aiguiser tes armes, pas pour embêter les clients! le sermonna le propriétaire des lieux. Monsieur…

-Uzumaki.

-Monsieur Uzumaki, railla Hoku, souhaite-t-il jeter un coup d'œil sur le …

Naruto réfléchie un instant, puis hocha la tête. Hoku lui fit traverser la pièce à son client jusqu'à une arme accroché au mur. Il la prit et la tendit à son client, qui s'en apparat. Naruto le fit sauter d'une main à l'autre, le soupesant. Il pointa ensuite l'arme devant lui et enleva le cran de sécurité d'un geste vif. Il retira ensuite le chargeur vide pour l'examiner.

-Il y a moyens de l'essayer?

Le propriétaire fit signe à son client de le suivre et descendit dans la cave du bâtiment. Naruto remarqua à sa gauche une salle entièrement faites de béton où reposaient divers barriques de poudre et munition diverse. Un tel bunker pour une armurerie cette taille était presque indispensable. Si le feu prenait dans les munitions où les explosifs que Hoku vendait au marché noir, le reste de la bâtisse n'en souffrirait pas. Le vendeur alla accrocher une cible de papier au mur de la cave, puis se mit en retrait. Naruto soupesa une dernière fois son arme et la pointa vers la cible. Il tira six coups à une cadence régulière. Deux touchèrent le centre, trois le second cercle et le dernier se logea dans le troisième cercle. Le tireur observa les coups manqués qui se trouvaient tous à la gauche du centre.

-Je dirais qu'il est moins précis, les trajectoires dévient vers la gauche.

-En fait, c'est le contraire, le rectifia Hoku. Le Beretta Cheetah à tendance à dévier vers la droite, d'où tes résultats.

Naruto fut stupéfait en se rendant compte qu'il avait toujours compensé inconsciemment la déviance de son ancienne arme. C'est donc par habitude qu'il avait légèrement tendit son arme vers la gauche. Il lui faudra corriger cette manie avant de bien maitriser cette arme.

-Hum, il va me falloir du temps pour m'y habituer, or je n'aurais pas trop l'occasion de m'entrainer au tir. C'est possible de me commander le …? Avec de boites de munition, si possible.

-Bien, il est trop tard pour la prochaine commande qui arrive demain, tu l'auras donc vendredi prochain.

Une fois l'affaire conclu, Naruto repris le chemin des résidences. Dehors, la lune avait commencé à pointer le bout de son nez. Il fut surprit de constater que les rues de la ville était déserte. Pourtant, à Ame, la cité était vivante jours et nuit. Malgré le temps maussade, il y avait toujours des gens pour faire la fête, d'autre arpenter les rues ou encore des travailleurs se rendant aux usines qui ne fermaient jamais. Décidément, l'ambiance de Konoha était tout autre. Naruto se surprit à penser à l'histoire que Sasuke lui avait contée. Peut-être y avait-il vraiment un meurtrier en ville et que les gens craignaient de sortir la nuit. Le jeune étudiant ne craignait pas de tomber sur cet étrangleur. Il avait, après tout, laissé derrière lui les deux personnes les plus dangereuses de la ville, San et Hoku. À coté de ces deux là, un tueur en série passait pour un simple amateur. Arrivé aux résidences, Naruto se fit plus discret. Il contourna le bâtiment et jeta un coup d'œil sous sa fenêtre pour trouver le moyen de s'y hisser. Le blond grimpa ensuite sur un arbre longeant le bâtiment et rampa le long d'une branche jusqu'au rebord d'une fenêtre au rideau fermé. Il se trouvait présentement directement sous sa fenêtre, un étage plus bas. Naruto sauta pour s'agripper au rebord de sa fenêtre. Se laissant balloter d'une seule main, il ouvrit la fenêtre avec l'autre. Puis, il fit jouer tout ses muscles pour se hisser dans la pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur, le fils de Minato referma sa fenêtre, inconscient du regard rivé sur lui en contrebas.


End file.
